Even Big Girls Cry
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: After Isabelle is pushed past her breaking point, she snaps, but a certain doctor is there to comfort her. Edwin/Isabelle fluff. Rated T for swearing


Even big girls cry

Isabelle ran back to base, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to just break down and cry. Her brown eyes stung and there was a big lump in her throat.

"Son of a bitch."She muttered sharply under her breath as she slipped on the damp ground and fell on her stomach, which made her want to cry more. She picked herself up and kept running. A downpour was starting, so she picked up the speed and continued on her way to Noland's shelter. Minutes later, after reaching it, she shoved the door to the side, where it hit the wall with a ear shattering bang. Stans immediately looked up in surprise, for the girl that had a damn fine looking ass was pissed.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked with a painfully obvious fake sympathy. Isabelle glared at him with her harsh brown eyes.

"Don't test me, Stans." She hissed at him. Then, she walked past him like he wasn't even there. This was unusual because she was tough, but not as hostile as the rest of the guys.

"Come on, you can tell us, we're your friends, remember?" Nikolai kindly spoke up from cleaning his weapons, while looking directly at her with his kind, blue eyes. That rang in Isabelle's ears like the most annoying sound in the world. After what she felt in the previous situation with Royce and Candy-Lee, the last thing she wanted to do was tell anyone about it, especially since she was teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown. Everyone looked at her like she was being interrogated, they were going to get an answer no matter what it took. Before she could answer, everyone heard the door open and close, and in stepped Edwin, soaking wet from the now raging downpour outside. His clothes clung to his body, showing the tiny bit of muscle he kept hidden under awkward looking sweaters and baggy pants and his soft, brown hair was cascading over his eyes. Tiny raindrops clung to his pale body and face. _Damn_, Isabelle thought, _even for a nerdy doctor, he looks smoking hot_.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting himself down at the table with Stans and Nikolai, still dripping wet.

"Not much." Replied Stans casually, cracking open a salvaged beer.

"Isabelle is throwing a goddamn bitch fit over nothing." Finally, that's when Isabelle snapped.

"You say that I'm throwing a bitch fit over nothing, but you're wrong. I'm not throwing a fit, you're just twisting the story because you're a goddamn asshole and you want to know why I'm like this?Well, the love of my life, Royce, you know him, right, well, I was walking around the area and you know what, I caught him and Slutty-Lee, getting it on by the water supply! And you ask me why I'm pissed!" She cried out, with a couple stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone looked at her in suprise, for she had never snapped before, she had always managed to keep her cool. Stans' face darkened as jumped up from the table and stomped over to Isabelle.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." He snapped. Without warning, he struck Isabelle across the face so hard that she fell on the hard floor with a painful thump. At that moment, the room went dead silent and everyone, including Isabelle, glared at Stans. Isabelle quickly picked herself up and started backing away slowly. Stans lundged at Isabelle again, but Nikolai grabbed his arms to hold him back. Isabelle looked back at everyone, including Edwin, and ran off to her bedroom, to try and go to sleep to forget the problem she was being faced with. In her room, she threw herself on the thin mattress, trying to keep her tears in once again. Wait a minute, Isabelle thought, an IDF shouldn't be crying like this. So she wiped some tears away, shifted into a comfortable position and shut her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and forget that anything that night happened. Not too soon after she fell asleep (or at least tried to), she heard someone walk into her room and felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open.

"Royce, if you are here with a lame excuse to get me back, you sure as hell should leave right now!" She growled.

"I'm not Royce, I'm Edwin." Edwin piped up. Isabelle looked up at him, humiliated.

"I am so sorry about my outburst earlier, I didn't mean to snap, it's just that..." She started. She was then cut off by Edwin.

"Listen, Belle, Stans and the other guys are assholes and they'll do anything to make you mad. I'm not upset at you for flipping out, they pushed you way over the edge." Edwin explained, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I suppose." Isabelle replied, pulling herself up off the mattress and making her way over to him.

"You've also been holding back your emotions for a while, haven't you?" He asked, tracing her cheekbone with his pale finger. Isabelle looked at him uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I honestly have. If I showed what I really felt to anyone on the team, they would either ridicule me, kick me off the team or even use me as bait." Isabelle hung her head in shame, but Edwin laced his fingers under her chin and lifted it back up. Then he stared her dead in the eyes, never breaking his gaze.

"Royce had no right to do that to you. He betrayed you by getting it on with that stupid bitch. You deserve much better than him." Said Edwin. At that moment, Isabelle clung to Edwin, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His lips brushed against her messy black hair and he ran his hand up and down her scarred back. Isabelle then lifted up her head to face him. Their faces were only mere inches away from each other, so one sudden move and they would kiss. Edwin was so close that Isabelle could feel his warm breath tickling her nose and it sent a chill up her spine. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the front of his thin shirt and slammed her lips into his. A dark blush crept across Edwin's face and he awkwardly tried to kiss her back, which caused her to pull away in embarrassment.

"Damn, Isabelle." He said weakly. "I didn't know you had that in you!" Isabelle's heart seemed to stop for a second. However, before she could think about anything, she felt his arms drape around her waist and Edwin pulled her back to him. Then, with the same force, he kissed her back.

"I love you, Isabelle." Said Edwin as they pulled away from each other. A smile crept across Isabelle's face.

"Well, I love you too." She replied as she leaned back in to kiss him. From then on, she knew that she knew that she would be with Edwin for the rest of the night.

A/N: Well, there you have it folks, my first Predator fanfic *does happy dance* Stay tuned for more stories.

~Yours not so truly, Cherno :)


End file.
